


Warmth

by spacedaydreamer



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad and Sweet, post good-end nonary game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedaydreamer/pseuds/spacedaydreamer
Summary: Junpei wanders alone at night following the second nonary game, not wanting to go home.





	

Junpei shivered, rubbing his hands together for a moment before shoving them back into his pockets. It was late, too late to be out and about, but he didn’t want to go back home. The apartment was a constant lonely reminder of just where he was in life- alone, lost, and hopeless. Returning to that cold apartment would just mean that he’d have no choice but to put up with all that again, so maybe for tonight he’d just stay here, outside.

He kept walking down the sidewalks in town, no real set destination or pattern, just wandering aimlessly in a coat that was probably too thin and a hat that was too old to do much good. Reasonably he knew that it was only going to get colder, but he still didn’t seem to mind. Maybe it’d be better to stay out in the cold? He wouldn’t be thinking about his job or anything like that then, at the very least… he was allowing himself to get too caught up in his thoughts, to a point that he almost missed the voice calling out to him.

“…pei? Junpei? Get a fuckin’ grip, man!”

When his thoughts came back to the present, he realized he was somewhere completely different, with a shockingly familiar face staring down at him. There was a blanket wrapped around him and he was placed directly beside a heater, warming up his still somewhat-numb body.

“Finally, you’re awake. The fuck were you thinking, wandering outside like that? You want to catch hypothermia and die or something? And I’ll have you know you’re pretty damn heavy, I had one hell of a time carrying you back here.”

“Santa- no, Aoi?”

Junpei was hardly able to form the proper words, but the person standing in front of him was indeed Aoi Kurashiki, looking hardly any different from the last time Junpei had seen him. The other only shrugged, as if it was obvious.

“Yeah. But were you listening to me at all? Seriously, you could have died Junpei.”

“…”

Junpei was silent, looking down at his knees. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure how to respond to that- it was horribly ironic coming from one of the people who’d previously kidnapped him and forced him to play the nonary game, after all. But beyond that, he really wasn’t sure _what_ he’d been thinking, outside like that. He’d just felt…. Gray.

“…do you know where Akane is?”  
Perhaps that was a touch cold to say to the person who’d saved your life, but Junpei had to know. However, Aoi only shook his head.

“Nah. We split up after leaving the desert- she’s got some stuff to take care of with our organization, and I haven’t seen her since.” Aoi sighed- it seemed almost uncharacteristic of him, but there was a distant, almost sad look on his face. “But that’s beside the point, Junpei. I’m not kidding around man, what were you thinking?”

“I… I just….” A pause. “I didn’t want to go home, tonight.”

Aoi scratched the back of his head, visibly frustrated. “Then next time, get a damn hotel room. You’re lucky I found you, nobody else was even out at that time.”

Junpei looked away, trying to hide the guilt on his face. Aoi was right, of course, but the berating didn’t exactly make him feel any better about himself. However, Aoi still _had_ saved Junpei’s life, so _something_ was in order, at least…

“..Look, I’m sorry. But… thanks. For picking me up.”

Again Aoi sighed, but this time he turned towards the table behind him, picked up a mug, and handed it over to Junpei.

“Just drink this and get better. You can sleep on the couch, I’d offer a bed but I don’t have a spare.”

Cautiously, Junpei took a sip. After determining that it wasn’t scalding hot he took another drink, bigger this time, discovering that it was hot chocolate- and it was incredibly good.

“Whoa, did you make this? It doesn’t taste like a mix or anything, it’s great!”

A light blush covered Aoi’s cheeks at Junpei’s praise, shaking his head as if to shake off the embarrassment.

“I-It’s nothing, really. I just had to learn because Akane didn’t like the mixes when we were kids. That’s all.”

There was a beat of silence after that, the only noise coming from the low hum of the heater and Junpei sipping at the hot chocolate. Junpei took the moment to look around the apartment, only now really able to take in where he was. The place looked incredibly modern and well decorated- it suited Aoi quite well, in Junpei’s mind. He’d figured the Kurashikis would need to have a decent chunk of cash to pull off the nonary game, but this living space confirmed it; and it was definitely a nice change of pace compared to Junpei’s old apartment with too-thin walls and a baseboard heater that only worked 50% of the time.

Only now did Junpei hear movement again, and he looked over to see Aoi reappearing from the kitchen area with two plates, forks, and knifes, along with a small white box.

“If you think you can get yourself up, then get over to the table.”

Junpei found that he was smiling despite himself, and got up (still wrapped in a blanket, holding onto the hot chocolate) to move to the table. He sat himself down opposite where Aoi was standing, a bit surprised to find a cute looking strawberry shortcake inside the box. Once again, a light blush was covering Aoi’s face, but he continued to speak as if nothing was wrong.

“I get one of these every year, and seeing as you’re here, you might as well have some too. There’s more hot chocolate as well, so if you’re thirsty just ask.”

“You’re being… really nice, you know that?”

“Just shut up and eat.”

For the first time all evening, and maybe even since he’d left the Nevada desert, Junpei found himself laughing. And not something forced and shallow, it was a real, genuine laugh. The smile that had worked its way onto Junpei’s face got a bit stronger, and he looked up at Aoi.

“Thanks. For everything, Aoi.”

The other boy didn’t respond, choosing instead to dig furiously into his slice of cake- maybe he hoped the icing would hide the growing blush on his face? Well, it didn’t, but Junpei wouldn’t tease him over that.

They continued their late-night snack in relative silence, nothing but the occasional comment on the food, but they found that conversation just wasn’t really needed. Being in each other’s company was just… nice. It was genuinely fun, and Junpei felt as if a little bit of weight had lifted from his shoulders- sure, things weren’t all sunshine and roses for him, but at the very least he was having one good night.

After they’d finished eating, Junpei was surprised that it was him who suggested they watch something on TV. They’d sat down next to each other on the couch, both covered in the blankets that had previously only been covering Junpei, and just channel surfed until they found something. They’d ended up on what appeared to be a 24 hour Christmas movie marathon, showing only the best of low-budget made-for-TV movies that cheap cable could offer you.

He wasn’t quite sure when Aoi fell asleep, but he was sort of glad that he’d fallen asleep first- it gave Junpei a chance to whisper ‘merry Christmas’ into the other’s ear, before he snuggled up beside Aoi, falling asleep as well.


End file.
